1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for using femtocell as a telephone exchange.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the telecommunication industry, the femtocell is a cellular base station normally used in a household or a small business entity. The femtocell, connected to a telecom operator's core network via a broadband (such as digital subscriber line (DSL), cable or optical fiber), may integrate 2G, 3G and WiFi in one machine. However, the femtocell provides services only when there is user equipment (UE) within the service coverage, and thus has limited use.